1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates broadly to devices for use with cotter pins. More particularly it concerns the combination of a washer and a device for preventing the spread legs of a cotter pin from snagging clothing, flesh or other items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major use of cotter pins is to help retain clevis pins or like fasteners in position in some structure in which they are used for holding or fastening purposes. Usually a washer will be inserted over the end of the clevis pin and then a cotter pin is inserted through the end hole of a clevis pin. Then it is conventional to spread apart the legs of the cotter pin so that it can not be dislodged from the clevis pin. The spread legs of cotter pins used in this manner present a constant hazard because of their propensity to snag clothing, fingers or other body flesh, cord or ropes and other items.
Various forms of washers for use with cotter pins have been developed some of which provide a combination of functions. For example, it is known to combine a washer with another element that serves to spread apart the legs of a cotter pin when this is inserted through the end hole of a clevis pin, bolt or the like as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 750,501; 1,751,013; 1,911,990 and 2,345,141. The present invention provides yet another type of washer combination for use with cotter pins.